Filmabend
by YuryJulian
Summary: Miquel Ortiz hat drei seiner Freunde zu einem Filmabend eingeladen. - Season I


**Filmabend**

Disclaimer:_ Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld!_

AN:_ Nachdem ich es lange nicht mehr getan habe, so möchte ich dieses Jahr wieder eine Geschichte schenken und hoffe nicht zu sehr eingerostet zu sein, so dass man diese Geschichte hoffentlich noch lesen kann ohne sie jeden Moment in den nächsten Papierkorb werfen zu wollen. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Kiddo! _

_Author:_ YuryJulian

_Genre: _General

_Rating: _0

_Season: _I

_Characters:_ Lucas Wolenczak, Ltd. Benjamin Krieg, Ltd. Timothy O'Neill, Sensor Chief Miquel Ortiz

„Bist du sicher hier richtig zu ein?", fragte Tim O'Neill skeptisch den Versorgungsoffizier der seaQuest. Die drei Crewmitglieder der seaQuest liefen verloren in einem Wohnviertel mit hohen Mehrfamilienhäusern durch die engen Gassen.

„Natürlich bin ich sicher richtig zu sein, keiner ist richtiger als ich!", entgegnete dieser selbstbewusst. In der Hand hielt er einen kleinen Zettel mit einer Adresse. Seine Augen suchten die Häuserfassade nach dem Straßenschild oder zumindest einer Hausnummer ab.

„Das scheint mir aber nicht so", fuhr Tim zweifelnd fort.

Ben sah seinen Freund mit einem Blick an, der diesen ruhig stellen sollte, aber seine Wirkung verfehlte. „Bist du hier in diesem Viertel schon mal unterwegs gewesen oder ich? Ich weiß wo es lang geht!"

„Ben", begann nun auch der jüngste in dem Trio sich zu Wort zu melden. „Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du dich verlaufen hast und nicht weißt, wo sich nun das Apartment befindet? Wir brauchen nur kurz irgendwo zu fragen, dort hinten war eine Tankstelle, die wissen bestimmt wo wir die Straße finden."

„Ach, Blödsinn, Lucas! Ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben verlaufen!", sagte Ben Krieg bestimmt und steuerte augenblicklich zielstrebig in die Richtung, die ihm die richtige schien. O'Neill und Lucas warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, die beide das Selbe aussagten und folgten ihrem Freund stumm weiter durch die engen Straßen am frühen Abend. Für beide war das gute Wetter ein Glücksfall ansonsten hätte sie sich schon längst den Zettel mit der Adresse von Miquel Ortiz geschnappt und sich selbst auf die Suche nach dessen Apartment gemacht. Schließlich hatte er sie zu einem Filmabend bei sich zu Hause eingeladen und Ben sorgte nach allen Künsten des zu spät kommens dafür, dass sie erst kamen, wenn sie eigentlich schon wieder gehen sollten.

„Hey, seht ihr? Ich habe doch den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen!", verkündete Ben stolz unter einem Straßenschild stehen, das mit dem Namen auf seinem Zettel übereinstimmte. „Gleich sind wir da!" Ben Krieg strahlte wie das sprichwörtliche Honigkuchenpferd über das ganze Gesicht und lief sogleich die Straße in einer Richtung entlang los.

Lucas lehnte sich ein Stück zu Tim. „Ist das nicht die Straße, die wir bereits zweimal gekreuzt haben?"

Tim nickte nur. „Das da drüben ist auch die Hausnummer, zu welcher wir müssen. Aber unser Führer meint die zwanzig liege in die entgegengesetzte Richtung."

Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir egal, ich geh jetzt klingeln." Kurz entschlossen marschierten die beiden auf die Hausnummer zwanzig und hatten unter den wenigen Bewohnern schnell die Türklingel ihres Mannschaftskollegen ausfindig gemacht. Ben indessen fiel das Fehlen seiner beiden Freunde nicht auf. Er war zu vertieft in die Suche nach der richtigen Hausnummer, deren weiteres Ansteigen ihm nicht merkwürdig vorkam.

Im zweiten Stock wartete Miquel Ortiz an seiner Wohnungstür und begrüßte die beiden Freunde überschwänglich. „Hey, willkommen! Wo steckt Ben?" Das Fehlen des Moraloffiziers war offensichtlich.

„Ich schätze mal am anderen Ende der Straße", war Lucas' einziger Kommentar, als er sich im Flur die Schuhe abstreifte.

„Wir hatten keine Lust mehr uns bei der Schnitzeljagd von Ben zu beteiligen und kamen einfach schon früher", erklärte Tim und Miquel wusste sofort was los war. „Ah, na dann. Der kommt schon noch. Schmeißen wir eben unsere Pizza in den Ofen."

„Wollten wir diese nicht vorher selbst belegen?", fragte Lucas seinen Freund. „Hast du jetzt doch eine Fertigpizza besorgt?"

„Nein, wo denkst du denn hin?", sagte Ortiz lachend. „Mir war nur so langweilig, dass ich den Teig wie auch die Soße bereits vorbereitet habe. Himmel, ich habe sogar schon in der Küche gestanden und alle möglichen Zutaten geschnippelt und in Schalen aufbereitet. Wenn meine Mutter das sähe, würde sie glatt denken, ich sei doch noch zu einem anständigen Mann geworden."

Vor Freude rieb sich Lucas die Hände. „Ab in die Küche!" Er musste nicht erst fragen, wo sich diese befand, da vom Flur nur drei Türen abgingen. Eine war verschlossen, die dem Eingang gegenüber stand offen und ließ den Blick auf ein Wohnzimmer zu und die dritte, offene Tür, führte sie geradewegs in den Tempel der Nahrungszubereitung.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich in der Küche über die zwei Backbleche mit dem Pizzateig her, die Ortiz bereits zuvor vorbereitet hatte. Sie streuten kräftig ihre Lieblingszutaten darauf und zum Schluss eine dicke Schicht Käse, ehe beides in den Backofen geschoben wurde und die drei sich ins Wohnzimmer begaben. Er bot ihnen Plätze auf der Couch oder den beiden dazu passenden Sessel an. Lucas wie auch Tim zogen die Sessel vor, da man sich in diese gemütlich hinein kuscheln konnte.

Miquel hatte bereits am Nachmittag in einer Videothek einige Filme besorgt, die er gerne mit seinen Freunden sehen wollte. Bevor er jedoch zu diesem Thema kommen wollte, beschäftigte ihn noch eine andere Frage: „Hat Westphalen eigentlich gesagt wann ihr zurück sein müsst?", wollte Miquel wissen, als er seinen Freunden Gläser auf den Tisch zu den Getränken stellte.

O'Neill schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind ihr nicht mehr begegnet. Ich denke, sie ist selbst über das freie Wochenende nach Hause gefahren."

Lucas hingegen sah weniger glücklich aus. „Westphalen nicht, aber Captain Bridger. Er hat mir verboten mit euch zu trinken und wenn keiner mehr nüchtern ist, musste ich ihm versprechen ein Taxi zu nehmen, da er schließlich die Verantwortung für mich trägt."

„Ah, dann bekommst du gleich als erstes ein Bier, das kann sich dann bis zum Ende abbauen", scherzte Miquel und stellte ihm eine Flasche hin.

„Danke, aber ich denke ich werde mich daran halten was ich dem Captain versprochen habe." Er sah zu Tim. „Schließlich hat er mir keine Frist gesetzt bis wann ich zurück sein muss und hat mir sogar für den Notfall Taxigeld gegeben." Er zog aus seiner Hosentasche ein paar Geldscheine heraus. „Ich würde es ihm gerne wieder zurück geben."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht der große Trinker", versicherte O'Neill. „Wir zwei kommen auf jeden Fall nüchtern zurück. Unser Hauptanliegen heute ist doch ein gemütlicher Filmabend unter Freunden."

„Ah, auf's Stichwort!", sagte Miquel vom Sessel aufspringend als es an der Tür klingelte. Nach guten zwanzig Minuten hatte Ben Krieg es auch geschafft das richtige Haus zu finden.

Als Ben wenige Minuten später sich zu den Freunden ins Wohnzimmer setzte, sah dieser nur kurz zähneknirschend zu seinen anderen beiden Freunden. „Was?", fragte Lucas sofort unschuldig. „Wir hatten nicht noch vor heraus zu finden wie lang die Straße ist."

Ben drehte schmollend den Kopf seitlich und schien das Regal genauer betrachten zu wollen, neben welchem er stand, während er die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte.

„Hier, Ben, wenn Lucas das Bier nicht will, kannst du es haben. Mit ein wenig Alkohol im Blut wirst du gleich viel lockerer sein." Ortiz hatte die Flasche bereits geöffnet und sie vor Ben auf den Tisch gestellt. Er selbst nahm nur kurz auf der Lehne des braunen Sofas Platz, da er nach den Pizzen sehen wollte. „Ich weiß nicht wonach euch zumute ist, aber ich habe am Nachmittag einfach mal ein paar Filme besorgt, von denen ich meine, die sind sehenswert." Er legte die Filmhüllen auf den Tisch und ließ die Freunde sich diese genauer ansehen, während er einen kurzen Schwenk in die Küche tat. Darunter fanden sich die Fantasy Trilogie „Der Herr der Ringe", „Der Club der toten Dichter", „School of life", „Seabiscuit" und „Life as house".

„Du machst es mit diesen Filmen einem nicht leicht sich zu entscheiden", schlussfolgerte Tim nach einem ersten Blick auf die Filme.

„Ich war eben so unentschlossen, was wir sehen wollen, da ich keine Ahnung habe, was jeder von euch mag. Für die wirklichen Erwachsenenfilme ist einer von uns leider noch zu jung", sagte Ortiz grinsend.

„Wieso fühle ich mich bei euch wegen meines Alters oft runter geputzt?", fragte Lucas sarkastisch und nahm sich „Life as house" um zu lesen, worum es in dem Film ging.

„Bitte nichts anspruchsvolles oder dramatisches", bat Ben, der nur kurz über die von Lucas in Händen gehaltene Beschreibung geblickt hatte. „Nehmen wir doch das hier!" Beherzt griff er sich den „Herr der Ringe" und kassierte dabei von seinen beiden Freunden einige skeptische Blicke. „Das ist auch anspruchsvoll und dramatisch", sagte Lucas.

„Nicht so wie das da!", meinte Ben mit gekräuselter Stirn und hatte für sie alle schon den Film ausgewählt gehabt. „Wir ziehen das heute Nacht voll durch und sehen uns alle drei Teile hintereinander an. Damit keiner einschläft wird Cola getrunken bis zum abwinken." Er suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach ein paar Geldscheinen. „Hier, Kleiner, wir sind zuvor an einer Tanke vorbei gekommen, geh und besorg noch drei große zwei Liter Flaschen."

Lucas sah mit großen Augen auf die zwanzig Dollar, die ihm Ben soeben in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten alle darüber entscheiden?"

„Ah, du hast recht!" Ben stand auf, ging in die Küche und übergab Ortiz den Topflappen, damit sich dieser nicht am heißen Blech verbrannte. „Wir haben uns für alle drei Teile der langen Version von „Herr der Ringe" entscheiden, du bist doch dabei?"

„Wenn ihr das alle wollt", sagte Miquel lediglich und schob vorsichtig das erste Blech auf die Anrichte.

„Wollen wir. Um durchzuhalten brauchen wir Koffein, hast du genug Cola da oder sind die beiden Flaschen dort dein einziger Vorrat?"

Miquel wollte soeben das zweite Blech aus dem Backofen holen, sah jedoch in die Richtung, in welche Bens Hand zeigte. Auf dem Tisch standen alle Getränke und Knabbereien die er für den Filmabend vorbereitet hatte. „Ja, mehr habe ich nicht. Ich versuche meinen Konsum an Softdrinks zu reduzieren, du weißt schließlich wie Dr. Westphalen sein kann, wenn sie wieder ihre ganz besonders harte Phase der gesunden Ernährung hat. Sie weiß immer wie lange es her ist, seit ich zuletzt Fastfood oder solche Zeug zu mir genommen hatte."

„Das ist keine Kunst, das weiß ich auch wenn ich dich täglich in der Messe sehe", sagte Ben desinteressiert und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Alles gebongt, Miquel ist auch für den Film, du kannst einkaufen gehen."

Missmutig legte der Teenager das Geld auf den Tisch. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin, die Pizza ist fertig und will frisch von mir gegessen werden, nicht später wenn sie kalt ist oder ihr alles aufgegessen habt." Als er sich an Ben vorbei schob, streifte er ihn absichtlich an der Schulter und ging in die Küche, um Ortiz eventuell beim Schneiden oder Verteilen auf die Teller zu helfen.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Ben verwundert O'Neill.

Der bebrillte Offizier schmunzelte bei sich und räumte die Filme auf dem Tisch etwas zusammen, damit genügend Platz für ihre Teller war.

„Also irgendwas stimmt doch mit euch heute nicht. Egal was ist, ihr tut, als wäre ich an allem Schuld", schlussfolgerte Ben und setzte sich in die Mitte der Couch. „Der Fernseher von Ortiz ist echt nicht schlecht. So einen riesen Bildschirm hätte ich auch gerne." Direkt gegenüber vom Sofa stand auf einem niedrigen Wohnzimmerschrank ein sehr großer Flachbildschirmfernseher. Ben schob das Glas von Lucas weiter nach links, die Flasche mit dem Multivitaminsaft weiter nach rechts und nach vorn war somit genügend freie Sicht für ihn garantiert.

„Die sind teuer, Ben", sagte O'Neill. Er nahm die von Ben ausgewählten Filme und legte sie auf die Oberfläche des Schrankes auf welchem der Fernseher von Ortiz stand.

„Ach was, ist alles eine Sache der Verhandlung. Weißt du was aber richtig cool wäre? Wenn wir uns das alles auf der seaQuest am Hauptmonitor auf der Brücke ansehen könnten. Genügend Lautsprecher sind auch vorhanden und mit ein wenig Computergeschick durch unseren Kleinen könnten wir uns richtige Kinoatmosphäre zaubern. Das wäre mal was!"

„Ja, das wäre wirklich was, wenn du anschließend einige Woche in einer Zelle als Disziplinarstrafe zubringen möchtest", lachte Miquel, der mit zwei Tellern ins Wohnzimmer zu seinen Freunden kam. Die Pizzen stellte er auf den Tisch. „Du weißt wie wenig Bridger zögert wenn es um dich geht, der was ausgefressen hat."

Ben rollte lediglich mit den Augen und schnappte sich den ersten Teller. O'Neill bot Lucas den zweiten Teller an und wartete bis Ortiz zwei weitere Teile von der Pizza abgeschnitten und auf Tellern verteilt ins Wohnzimmer brachte. Kaum war jeder mit Essen versorgt, konnte es los gehen. Ben, der neue Herr der Fernbedienung, startete den Film und merkte nicht, wie er aus Versehen Tomatensoße auf die Couch kleckerte.

Als der erste Teil zu ende war streckten sich Ben und Miquel beide jeweils ausgiebig durch. Sie waren während des Films mehr und mehr in sich zusammen gesunken und hatten sich auf das Sofa gemümmelt. „Wollen wir den zweiten Teil sofort einlegen oder lieber eine kleine Pause einlegen?", fragte Ortiz an die kleine Runde gewandt.

„Mir ist es egal", sagte O'Neill mit einem Seitenblick vom Sessel nach hinten zu der Couch.

„Wir müssen eine Pause machen", stellte Ben sachlich fest und hielt die erste leere Colaflasche in der Hand. „Die zweite Flasche wird nicht bis zum Ende überleben oder wir müssen zwischendrin eine Pause einlegen." Sein Blick wanderte dabei nicht zufällig zu Lucas. „Erinnerst du dich noch wo die Tankstelle war?"

Seufzend erhob sich der Teenager aus dem zweiten Sessel. „Das mache ich wirklich nur heute!"

„Drei mal zwei Liter!", befahl Ben und hielt ihm den zwanzig Dollar Schein hin, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.

„Brauchen wir wirklich so viel?", fragte Lucas zweifelnd, als er sich das Geld in die Hosentasche stopfte.

„Klar! Wir haben sechs Stunden vor uns mit Pausen", Ben war sich seiner Sache wie immer sehr sicher.

Resignierend drehte sich Lucas um. „Schon gut, ich hole dir deine Cola. Aber geh uns nachher bloß nicht auf die Nerven, wenn du zu sehr auf Zucker bist!"

„Warte, ich komme mit", sagte Miquel und erhob sich schwungvoll von der Couch. „Ihr zwei könnt ja derweil den Abwasch machen und meine Küche aufräumen", sagte er augenzwinkernd an O'Neill und Krieg gewandt. Als Ben wenig begeistert das Gesicht verzog fügte er noch hinzu: „Glaubt nicht, ihr könnt hier zu mir kommen, feiern und dann die Arbeit an mir hängen lassen!"

„Jaja, wir machen schon", sagte Ben, stand aber noch lange nicht auf. Stattdessen war O'Neill dabei die Teller zusammen zu räumen.

Fünf Minuten später liefen Ortiz und das Computergenie zu der nahe gelegenen Tankstelle. Es war bereits vollständig dunkel geworden und nur wenige Sterne am Himmel zu sehen. Zu hell waren die Straßen beleuchtet in dem doch recht eng aneinander gebauten Wohnquartier. „Wäre die Miete nicht so günstig hätte ich mir sicherlich auch woanders ein Apartment gesucht, aber dafür dass wir nur selten an Land sind, tut es seine Sache."

„Wenn du dadurch mal vom Schiff runter kommst und etwas Privatsphäre genießen kannst", entgegnete Lucas, der schon sehr früh gemerkt hatte, wie schnell die Gemüter auf einem U-Boot ohne Ausweichmöglichkeiten aneinander geraten konnten.

„Hat mir jetzt weniger was ausgemacht, schließlich komme ich aus einer großen Familie und fühle mich hier recht schnell einsam, darum auch die Einladung vorbei zu kommen. Hin und wieder brauche ich ein paar Menschen um mich."

Lucas entgegnete nichts. Er war es als Einzelkind gewohnt allein zu sein. Seine Eltern waren immer mehr mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt gewesen. Da Lucas überdurchschnittlich intelligent war und in der Schule sehr schnell die Klassen übersprungen hatte, waren bald seine Klassenkameraden deutlich älter als er. Bei Kindern wirkte sich ein großer Altersunterschied sehr schnell auf die Sympathien aus. Für viele war er nur der kleine Junge, der nervte und somit keinerlei Beachtung brauchte. Ein Phänomen das sich auch beim Studium weiter fortzog, auch wenn es da den ein oder anderen gab, der versuchte die Situation Lucas' auszunutzen oder ihn als naiver abtat als er es war. Die größte Dreistigkeit erlebte Lucas als ein Kommilitone versucht hatte sich von ihm die Semesterarbeit schreiben zu lassen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Lucas diesen hatte auflaufen lassen, huschte ein gemeines Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Was hälst du davon wenn wir nur zwei Flaschen Cola holen und uns noch ein Eis mitnehmen?", fragte Miquel als sie die hell erleuchtete Tankstelle betraten. Bis auf einen Kunden, der seine Tankfüllung bezahlte und den Tankwart selbst, war keiner in dem kleinen Verkaufsladen.

„Die Idee ist richtig gut!", antwortete Lucas und steuerte als erstes sofort die Eistruhe an.

„Bei 20 Dollar haben wir aber auch genug Geld um uns ins Kino abzusetzen", sagte Ortiz als nächstes.

„Schon, das wäre nur O'Neill gegenüber nicht fair. Wir hätten ihn mitnehmen müssen, wenn wir Ben ärgern wollen."

„Da hast du auch wieder recht", stimmte Ortiz zu. „Also nur Eis und Cola und die volle Dröhnung der langen „Herr der Ringe" Fassung."

„Hast du was gegen Stracciatella?", fragte Lucas und hatte bereits die Packung in der Hand.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Wir können ja noch eine Packung Schokolade mitnehmen", schlug Ortiz alternativ vor.

„Klar, Geld hat er uns genug gegeben." Der Teenager holte noch eine weitere Eispackung ehe sie aus dem Kühlregal die zwei Colaflaschen besorgten und zur Kasse gingen. Auf der Theke war eine kleine Spendenbox angebracht eines weltweiten Natur- und Tierschutzbundes. Das Plakat zeigte mehrere Delphine in Fangnetzen verheddert. Um den aufkommenden Knoten in seinem Magen zu entwirren, wandte sich Lucas' Blick auf den jungen Kassierer. Er war sicherlich nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig, hatte aber bereits die ersten grauen Haare und kleinere Fältchen um die Augenwinkel, insgesamt wirkte sein Blick müde und verlebt. Er scannte die Barcodes ihrer Einkäufe und nannte den Gesamtbetrag. Als er das Wechselgeld dem Teenager gab, steckte er es vollständig in die Spendenbox. „Hoffentlich bringt das auch was", sagte er leise.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber für alle die mehr als fünf Dollar spenden, soll ich etwas als Danke Schön übergeben", sagte der Kassierer und griff unter seine Theke. „Wollen Sie es haben?", fragte er zweifeln, als er den Karton mit dem Plüschtier in der Hand hielt.

„Klar!", sagte Lucas sofort begeistert und nahm sein Dankesgeschenk gerne an.

„Bei ihm haben sie den richtigen für so was erwischt", meinte Miquel lachend. „Komm, gehen wir zurück und beichten Ben, wie er sein Geld für einen guten Zweck investiert hat."

Wie erwartet fiel die Reaktion ihrer Spende bei dem Besitzer des Geldes auf wenig Wohlwollen. Grummelig zog sich dieser mit der größten Schokoeisportion auf die Couch zurück.

„Damit hättest du rechnen müssen, wenn du andere losschickst, für dich einzukaufen", ermahnte ihn O'Neill, der die ganze Aktion eher lustig fand.

„Dafür habe ich doch sauber gemacht, oder nicht?", brummelte Ben weiter vor sich hin.

„Kann es sein, dass du heute einen sehr schlechten Tag hast?", fragte ihn Lucas, als er sich mit seiner Eisschale ins Wohnzimmer setzte. Den Plüschdelphin hatte er im Flur in den Ärmel seiner Jacke gesteckt, wo er unten aus dem Ärmel mit der Flosse noch heraus schaute.

„Wundert es euch denn, wenn ihr den ganzen Abend bereits auf mir herumhackt? Das ging bereits los, als ihr mich draußen habt stehen lassen. Wenigstens rufen hätten ihr können, als ihr vor dem richtigen Haus standet!"

Schmunzelnd sah Lucas über die Schulter zu seinem älteren Freund. „Geht dir das wirklich so nah? Sonst bist du doch derjenige, der austeilt."

„Ich hab nur einfach das Gefühl, ich bin heute euer Sündenbock für alles."

„Naja, so extrem nun auch nicht. Du wolltest schließlich Cola haben und wir zwei sind zur Tankstelle gegangen sie zu holen. Sollte es dir gerade um die Spende gehen, dann sieh es bitte als guten Zweck an. Damit hilfst du vielleicht einem armen Delphin, der somit weiterhin fröhlich im Meer herum planschen kann und eines Tages sogar ein sehr guter Freund von Darwin wird. Vielleicht sogar die Mutter der kleinen Darwins", sagte O'Neill.

„Oh ja, das wäre was!", freute sich Lucas sofort. „Ein junger Delphin!"

Ben verdrehte nur die Augen. „Wird Zeit den Film einzulegen, bevor ihr noch auf die Idee kommt sofort auf die seaQuest zurück zu gehen und geeignete Delphindamen für unseren Goldfisch zu suchen."

Tim und Lucas warfen sich zwei vielsagende Blicke zu, hatten es aber nicht ernsthaft vor aus ihren gemütlichen Sesseln aufzustehen. Ortiz befreite alle aus der Situation. „Die Nachwuchsaktivitäten müssen bis morgen warten, wir haben noch ein volles Programm vor uns", sprach er und startete den Film, da der Herr der Fernbedienung noch immer schmollte. In die Couch zurücklehnend genoss er sein Eis und verlor sich mit den Freunden ganz in Mittelerde, ehe ein Schnarchen rechts von ihm die Filmmusik untermalte. Als erster, trotz immensen Cola-Konsums, schlief Ben bereits am Ende des zweiten Teils tief und fest.

„Wollen wir den dritten Teil noch ansehen?", fragte Ortiz gähnend.

„Der Vollständigkeit halber müssten wir dies tun", schlug Tim vor.

„Ich bin müde", sagte Lucas und wurde von den anderen beiden erstaunt angesehen. „Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen, eher gar nicht. Ich habe heute Nacht einfach nicht schlafen können und das bisschen was ich am Vormittag nachholte, war nicht genug."

„Dann sollten wir doch gehen und sehen uns den dritten Teil ein anderes Mal an." O'Neill stand auf und trug die benutzten Eisschüsseln in die Küche. Lucas folgte ihm mit den Gläsern.

Miquel blieb mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen der Küche stehen. „Lasst Ben hier, der hat sich gerade auf der Couch breit gemacht. Wenn wir ihn wecken, wird er sicher nur weiter gucken wollen und doch wieder einschlafen. Er kann morgen Mittag mit mir zurück auf das Boot kommen."

„Okay, wenn dir das nichts ausmacht?", fragte Tim O'Neill vorsichtshalber nochmals nach.

„Nein, absolut nicht. Ich pack gleich eine Decke über ihn und gehe selbst in mein Bett."

„Nehmen wir uns ein Taxi?" Lucas sah erwartungsvoll zu dem bebrillten Offizier.

„Ja, nehmen wir." Die beiden zogen sich ihre Schuhe und Jacken an und bedankten sich bei Ortiz für die Einladung zu dem gemütlichen Abend.

„Gerne, jederzeit wieder", antwortete dieser strahlend.

Zurück auf der seaQuest setzte sich Lucas seinen Plüschdelphin in die Koje direkt neben dem Aquatunnel, wo Darwin bereits neugierig in seine Kabine äugte. „Sieh mal, den habe ich heute bekommen, als ich im Kampf gegen Treibnetze spendete."

„Spenden?", fragte die computergenerierte Stimme aus dem Vocoder.

„Spenden, genau, das tun die Menschen, wenn sie andere mit ihrem Geld unterstützen wollen, aber keine Gegenleistung dafür erwarten. Viele Organisationen müssen sich so finanzieren, das tut die UEO auch. Die seaQuest zum Beispiel konnte nur gebaut werden, weil sich viele daran beteiligten und der UEO Geld gaben. Ich habe heute Geld gegeben, damit man weiterhin gegen Fischer ankämpfen kann, die ihre Treibnetze in den Meeren auslegen und neben den Fischen arme Delphine fangen und diese in den Netzen dann ersticken. Du bist doch auch schon in so ein Netz geraten."

„Menschen schlimm. Bridger retten Darwin."

„Genau!", sagte Lucas mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht. „Damit Menschen wie Bridger noch viel mehr Delphine retten können."

„Darwin Delphine retten. Netz zerbeißen."

Lucas schmunzelte. „Solange du dich dabei selbst nicht gefährdest, darfst du das gerne tun. Ich schenke dir zur Belohnung dann auch einen leckeren Fisch." Er zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und legte sich mit dem Blick zum Aquatunnel auf sein Kissen. Den Plüschdelphin im Auge schlief er fast sofort ein und fand endlich den in der Vornacht fehlenden tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.

written: 04. - 13. May 2010


End file.
